1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to a food mold having a flexible liner.
2. Prior Art
Food molds have previously been provided that are formed of flexible and resilient plastic, examples of which are ice cube trays and plastic bowls. These molds will release only a rigid molded food product, one of which is ice, and require manual deformation of the mold, usually with two hands, to release or eject the food product.
Another common previous food mold is a scoop, for removing food from a kettle. The scoop may form the food product to a shape and may also have a device to release the food, the usual device being a scraper blade which is actuated by the user.
Other prior food molds include metal molds, wherein the molded food product may be released by application of heat to the mold.
Another prior art food mold is typified by either a two piece pan having a center section removable from an outer section or a single piece pan with a wiper blade for cutting a molded food product from the pan.
The prior art food molds are typified by requiring some type of manipulation for release of molded food product and they then usually require cleaning of residual food product left on the mold surfaces before the next use. The prior art food molds are typically provided with features for releasing a firm solid food product but cannot release a semi-firm, sticky or semi-fluid product in a predetermined shape.